


The Stars Have Come To The Ground

by TheFoolsKnight



Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Curse Breaking, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Based on the prompt,“There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumour surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand. One cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms.”





	The Stars Have Come To The Ground

"I don't understand why you don't want to come."

Alec looked up from his book and saw Isabelle frowning at him.

"We literally live in a world of magic, Alec. There's no harm in trying out a mundane thing. One which may not work anyway," Isabelle continued.

"It's not that I don't believe in magic, Iz," Alec chided, turning a page. "It's that I don't believe in soulmates. Specifically statues that turn into humans when their soulmates touch them. What kind of fairy-tale bullshit-"

"As I already said, it's probably not true," Isabelle cut in. "And it's literally nothing, we go there, we all try touching the statue while filming it, and nothing will happen. And if by some miracle the statue turns into a human..." Isabelle gave a little sigh, staring off into space.

"Then you go with Clary and Simon and Jace and leave me alone."

"No we won't." It was a different voice that spoke up this time, and Alec and Isabelle both looked at the door, where their adoptive brother Jace leaned against the doorway.

" _Whither thou goest, I will go,_ remember ? Now I goest to see that statue, and you shall cometh with me," Jace said, titling his head towards Alec, a smirk on his face. Alec sighed and shut his book.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He asked. Jace and Isabelle only grinned at him.

 

Alec had seen the statue in Foley square many times before during patrols and such, and it looked no different now.It was a statue of a man, built of black marble that shone iridescent in the sunlight. He appeared to be turning away from something, poised to run. His features were etched in what seemed to be dread, or fear. There was something off about his eyes which even Alec, with his enhanced shadowhunter sight, couldn't make out.

The statue was on a stone podium in the middle of a pool of water. Someone had placed a wooden plank over the pool to gain easier access. Clary now stood on the plank, gingerly making her way to the podium.

"What if you touch the statue and he turns into a human?" Simon mused to her. "Will you dump Jace?"

"Ya," Clary joked from where she stood. "Breakup."

"In that case, I hope the statue turns into a human." Simon raised his camera just as Clary reached the podium.

"I don't think that'll happen," she said, turning towards the others. "I think I've already found my soulmate."

She blushed and smiled, looking at Jace, who smiled back. They were looking at each other like the other hung the moon, and then Alec coughed loudly, ruining the moment because someone had to and he was the only single person around. Jace gave him a sideways glance, a clear sign he was annoyed.

"I'm coming to join you!" He called out to Clary, and using the edge of the pool as leverage, leaped across the water and landed on the podium in one swift, graceful move. Alec watched as he and Clary posed for photos, and then watched Simon and Isabelle, who were dating, pose. To Isabelle's disappointment, however, the statue did not turn into a human when she held its hand.

"Ok, Alec," Isabelle said when she came back, "It's your turn."

"Me? Why me?"

"Why not?" Clary suggested. "It's harmless, and it's fun."

"And you'll have a nice picture of yourself," added Jace.

"Also, a useless video of you holding the statue's hand for about twenty seconds," Simon put in.

Mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, Alec stepped up onto the wooden plank. He may be a shadowhunter, but he wasn't a show off like Jace. Alec found that his heartbeat increased frantically as he moved towards the statue.

_It's nothing,_ he thought to himself. _It's just a statue. It won't harm you, and it certainly isn't your soulmate. You probably don't even have a soulmate._

He slipped his hands into the statue's, feeling awkward as he did so, and smiled at the camera.

Alec had no idea what happened next. One moment he was standing, smiling at the camera, and the next something hard slammed into him. He could feel arms go around his neck and he reacted, catching whatever it was in his arms.

'It' was a man, with smooth brown skin, his dark hair going all around his face as if he had been in the middle of a windstorm. The man was looking at him with what seemed like incomprehence, blinking in the warm light. Alec then realised theat the man was the statue, the statue was a man and it was alive and in his arms. He noticed that his eyes were slit-pupilled, like a cat's.

The man was a warlock.

That explained everything.

It did not help that he was extremely handsome.

"You.." the warlock said, his voice sounding like a out-of-tune piano, "you saved me."

His voice was low, and Alec couldn't comprehend the man's tone. He seemed grateful, maybe close to reverent, but there was a weight to those words that Alec had never heard before.

He was however too busy comprehending the implications of this situation. The implications that this very handsome man was his soulmate.

Before Alec could even think up a reply, however, the man gasped, curving into him.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked. The man didn't reply. Alec bent down and hooked an arm around the man's legs, hoisting him up. He slowly crossed the wooden gangplank, and knelt down. The man was still holding Alec, his head resting against Alec's shoulders. He looked like he was close to fainting.

"He probably needs something to eat."

Alec looked up at Clary's voice, and saw his siblings and their significant others gaping at him. Their eyes were wide, like they just witnessed a miracle -which they had- but they also looked concerned.

"You're right," he said, and stood up, cradling the warlock in his arms. "Let's get him something to eat and drink."

 

In the ten or so minutes that they had spent in the cafe, the statue, now a man, had wolfed down four donuts, whereas Clary and Isabelle had one each. Jace had two simply because Alec was paying. Alec, who was too absorbed in the fact that his soulmate was right in front of him, much less that he had a soulmate, didn't eat anything at all. Neither did Simon, but that was because he was a vampire, and vampires didn't eat.

"I just realised," Simon said, breaking the silence that had enveloped them all, "that we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Simon. Simon Lewis."

"Magnus Bane," he said, ignoring Simon's outstretched hand. Simon hastily put it away.

"I'm Clary Fairchild." Clary didn't stretch out her hand for him to shake. Clearly she didn't want a repeat of the episode with Simon.

"A Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked. He looked Clary up and down and added, "You look so.. fragile. Like a biscuit."

Clary looked offended, but before she could say anything, Jace stepped in.

"Not necessarily. Isabelle here," he gestured to Izzy, who in turn frowned at him. "Can make such biscuits that even if you drop them from a ten story building, they don't break. I'm Jace Herondale, by the way."

He flashed his charming smile at Magnus, who stared back at him unperturbed.

"And I'm Isabelle. Don't listen to him, by the way. My cooking is not as bad as he makes it out to be."

"You're right," Jace countered. "It's much worse."

Alec was surprised to see that a small smile had made its way onto Magnus's face. _He looks good when he smiles_ , he thought. Not that he didn't look when he didn't smile, but the smile sort of... lit up his face, making his solemn face look much brighter.

"And what about you?"

Alec realised that the question had been addressed to him when everyone turned to look at him. Magnus's smile was wider now, more pronounced, and there was a glint in his eyes as if he knew exactly what Alec was thinking about.

"I'm Alec," he said, trying to act as if he hadn't been writing an eulogy about Magnus's smile in his mind. "Alec Lightwood."

The smile slipped from his face, and Magnus turned his eyes heavenwards. Heaving a sigh, he said, "My soulmate is a Lightwood. Great."

Alec felt something twist in his gut at those words. It was the first time either of them had acknowledged the fact that they were soulmates, but Magnus didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about it.

"What do you mean?," he asked, frowning.

"I mean," Magnus said, also frowning, "that the Lightwoods are the most hidebound of all shadowhunters, and I just so happen to get stuck with one."

"Things have changed, you know," Isabelle said softly. "Shadowhunters aren't all that bad anymore. Well, some of them are bad, but not us. Not we Lightwoods."

Isabelle had straightened up as she spoke and now she stared at Magnus, a challenge in her eyes.

"Not us Herondales, either," Jace added. "Or the Fairchilds. Avoid the Cartwrights, though. They're icky. Also the Dearborns. They say all sorts of idiotic things."

Magnus still looked unconvinced.

"Ok, so maybe our parents won't be thrilled about the fact that Alec's soulmate is a warlock, but-"

"Izzy, that's enough," Alec snapped. Isabelle looked at him, hurt, and Alec sighed. He mumbled something about needing air and went outside the cafe.

This cafe was on the very square where the statue was located, and Alec now stared at the place where Magnus once stood, albeit in stone. Mundanes were swarming the now empty pedestal. Alec recognised some of them to be media people. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he had an audience- not just Jace and Isabelle and Simon and Clary but several mundanes as well -when the statue turned back into Magnus. Alec watched in horror as one of the mundanes, who was talking to a person with a microphone saw him. Even from this distance, he could clearly hear her voice as she pointed to him.

"There he is! That's the one!"

Alec cursed under his breath and ran back into the cafe, interrupting whatever discussion was going on. Everyone at his table turned to look at him as he entered.

"Media!" He shouted to Isabelle by way of explanation and shoved Magnus under the table, ignoring his protests. He ducked under the table, the long tablecloth providing enough cover just as the mundanes burst into the cafe.

"Ok, what the hell?" Magnus asked, perplexed. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Why are we here? And what on Earth is media?"

"Let's just say that they're the most annoying, most obnoxious lot of mundanes," Alec explained. "They're responsible for news coverage... or whatever it's called."

"So why are they here? I know what news is, I've heard the mundanes talk about it, but why us? Isn't news supposed to be all the important stuff?"

"Because of you," said Alec simply. "You're famous. You were a statue and now you're not. It's big. And media don't care about the important stuff anymore. They're after the interesting stuff. Things that people would want to read about."

"Well, I am very interesting," Magnus mused. He flicked his hand in a dismissing manner and Alec noticed a few blue sparks dance about his fingers. "And while I'd love to get some fame, it would get really complicated if a large number of mundanes knew about magic."

"It would," Alec agreed.

"You know, you don't look it, but you're quite foxy."

Alec flushed. "Wh-What?"

He looked at Magnus, who was staring back with amusement.

"Well, this is novel," Magnus said and smiled. "I don't think I've seen a shadowhunter blush before."

"What did you mean?" Alec asked again, fighting his blush, "When you said I was 'foxy'?"

"Oh, that." Magnus grinned. "You could have asked me to cast a glamour, but no. You just had to shove me under a table. Where we'd both be alone. Been hoping for a hot make out session?"

The words only added to darkening Alec's blush and he stuttered in protest. Magnus chuckled, and Alec had to look away from him.

"I've never really been kissed before," he muttered.

"What was that?" asked Magnus, not having heard what Alec said.

"I've never really been kissed before," Alec repeated, this time a little louder.

"Why? Waiting for a special someone?"

"No," Alec replied quietly. "I wasn't waiting. For anyone, actually."

He looked down at his lap, thinking about all the years he'd spent convinced that he'd never find love, that he'd live his life all alone. He suddenly wished he could go into the past, assure his younger self that one day, he'd find someone.

Instead he felt a hand on his, and looked up to see Magnus staring intently at him. He looked mildly surprised, and Alec was pleased to see there was no pity in his eyes. He hated it when people felt pity for him. There was nothing to be pitiful for.

"It's alright," Magnus said and smiled gently. "You have me now."

Alec smiled back. He curled his hand under Magnus's, holding it back.

"And as for the 'never been kissed' thing..." Magnus reached out a hand, placing it in on Alec's cheek. Magnus's smile had changed, turning coy, and there was a glint in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Alec's breath hitched. "We'll just have to change that."

"Okay." Alec closed his eyes. He could feel his heart thumping frantically in anticipation. "Okay."

He could sense, rather than see, Magnus move closer to him. He felt their noses brush against each other, and then their lips were just a hair's width apart, and then-

"You can come out! They're gone!"

Alec and Magnus sprung apart from each other. Isabelle had lifted a part of the tablecloth and was looking down at them both, an odd expression on her face.

"Oh," Alec said, and cursed the stupid media. "They're gone already?"

Isabelle frowned. "What did you say?"

"Oh, sorry." Magnus waves his hand and a blue forcefield briefly appeared around them before it broke down in a shower of blue sparks. "Couldn't have anyone eavesdropping on us."

Isabelle's eyes narrowed as she looked at Alec. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing much," Alec lied, though he knew the blush still on his face was probably giving him away.

"I take it you've both sorted everything out?"

"Yes," Magnus answered, and turned to Alec. "I've changed my mind. You're the least Lightwood Lightwood I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alec said. He crept out from under the table, followed by Magnus. Isabelle started talking as soon as they were up.

"Anyway, while you were doing your thing under the table, we came to an agreement that Magnus needs a makeover." She gestured to Magnus as she spoke, who frowned down at his clothes which were probably from the nineteenth century.

"You're right," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"And so, me, Magnus and Isabelle are off to the mall," Jace said with a flourish. "And you three can go wherever you like and do whatever you want. Note that I said whatever and not whomever."

Alec was not impressed with Jace's joke, though he saw Magnus's lips twitch upwards.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Isabelle said, and she and Jace grabbed each of Magnus's hands, parading him away. Before he exited the cafe, Magnus turned around and looked at Alec, his dark hair falling across his face. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and Magnus shot a small smile at him, which he returned.

And then he was gone.

Alec looked at Clary and Simon, who were still sitting at the table. It was an awkward situation, but mainly because he didn't know them that well.

"So," Clary said at last, attempting to diffuse the awkwardness, "wanna go get tacos?"

 

They got the tacos, and spend the better part of an hour roaming the city while arguing about where to go. Alec wanted to head back to the institute, but Simon was a vampire, and Clary wouldn't have it. They finally headed to Taki's, where Alec ordered a coffee and Clary ordered a plate of fries. Simon ordered a glass of fresh blood.

"Okay," Clary said once the waitress left after taking their orders. "Alec, we didn't tell you this earlier, but Isabelle strictly instructed me to help you plan a date with Magnus."

"She- What?!"

"A date." Clary repeated. "With Magnus. Tonight."

"And _you two_ are supposed to help me plan?" Alec looked between Clary and Simon, both of whom were sitting opposite him. "No offence, but you two don't seem like dating gurus."

"Don't underestimate us," Simon said seriously. "We've watched a lot of romance films. Clary here has read many romantic mangas and novels. I write romantic songs. We know a lot about romance."

Clary was nodding along to everything Simon said. Alec thought that Simon's idea was probably very different from his, and he said so.

"Very well, what's your idea of romance?" Clary asked him, propping her head on her hand and staring intently at him.

Alec thought about it for a moment, for a lot of moments, then said,

"Well, I think," Alec started, then stopped. He tried again, but the words simply didn't come.

"This isn't fair," Alec protested. "Clary, you know I'm bad with words."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be that," Simon said. "I mean, you know how you feel, right? But you don't know how to put it in words. So, how about this. You picture yourself and Magnus together, and when you see those images in your mind, you describe them to us."

Alec found nothing wrong with this idea. He put his elbows on the table, propping his head on top of his interlinked hands, and closed his eyes.

_Me and Magnus_ , he thought. _Magnus and I._

"I see," Alec began, "I see me and Magnus holding hands, running through the streets and grinning at each other. I see me and Magnus on a hill, sitting in the grass and watching the city below us, and I'm laughing at something he told me. I see Magnus and I dancing in a club, foreheads touching, and he's smiling down at me and I, at him. I see Magnus and I sitting with all of you, laughing and talking, and we both occasionally share a secret smile. I see Magnus and I kiss each other hello and goodbye, good morning and good night." Alec smiled then, a sweet bashful smile, and felt his face heat up ever so slightly. "I see me and Magnus being happy together."

Clary and Simon stared at him, stunned. The waitress arrived at that moment and placed their orders in front of them. Alec gave her a polite smile, which she did not return, and took a sip of his coffee while looking at Clary and Simon expectantly.

"That- That was-" Clary started, and then Simon jumped in to finish for her.

"That was phenomenal," he said. "Seriously man, I don't think even the cheesiest rom-coms have a monologue like _that_."

Alec smirked into his coffee. "Now you're just flattering me."

"No, Alec," Clary assured. "Seriously. Magnus is really lucky."

"That's enough Fray," Alec said, but his tone was light and he was smiling.

"I think Alec's got the date covered," Simon said, and turned to Alec.

"No, actually," Alec admitted sheepishly. "I like to have my plans all planned out."

"Okay then," Clary said, leaning forward. "Let's get to the planning part."

Alec made some suggestions, with Clary and Simon occasionally putting in their opinions. They went back and forth for a while, and at some point of time the waitress returned to collect their empty plate and glasses.

About half an hour later, Alec's eyes flickered up to the door, which he could see from where he was sitting, and all his words died in his throat. Jace and Isabelle had just walked in, and they were flanking Magnus who looked almost unrecognisable in his new attire.

He was wearing tight black pants, a white t-shirt with what appeared to be an infinity symbol sequinned on it. He had also thrown on a red leather jacket on top, and was wearing black combat boots. His hair was gelled up into spikes, and _God_ , he looked gorgeous.

Magnus smirked at him when he noticed Alec staring. Alec felt a blush creeping up his neck but couldn't look away. He was entranced by Magnus.

"Hey, honey," Magnus said when he slid into the booth beside Alec. Jace had squeezed in beside Magnus, and now Alec was trapped in the corner of the booth.

"Hey," Alec greeted, and cleared his throat. Up close, he could see traces of makeup on Magnus's face. "You look good."

Magnus inclined his head towards him. "You don't look so bad yourself," he said, his tone playful. Alec blushed and looked away, and heard Magnus chuckle softly beside him.

_My Soulmate_ , he thought, and felt a little giddy at the thought.

"So, does Alec have a plan a plan for tonight?" Isabelle asked Clary in a voice low enough for Magnus to not hear her.

"Oh, he has plans alright," Clary whispered, and gave Alec a sideways glance. " _Phenomenal_ plans."

Isabelle gave a low whistle and looked at him. Alec gave a small smile that said, _Nope, not gonna tell you anything._

 

After Magnus had something to eat at Taki’s, Alec offered to show him some of the sights of New York. To his surprise and pleasure, Magnus agreed.

But first, he said he wanted to check in on the brownstone apartment he had bought when he first moved to New York.

“It would be a shame if someone else occupied that apartment. I love that apartment. I also paid a lot of money for it.”

“I had no idea those buildings were around for more than hundred years,” Alec mused.

“Now you know,” Magnus said. They reached the apartment and Magnus checked the list of tenants in the foyer, a slim finger tracing the gold plagues. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the name ‘BANE’ on one of them.

“Let’s go up,” Magnus said, opening the door with magic since he didn’t have the keys on him. He bounded up the stairs, Alec following after him. The front door was unlocked, to both their surprise. They slipped in, and found the apartment surprisingly clean. The furniture was antique, and the entire living room was covered in trinkets like lamps and paintings. Alec couldn’t help but take it all in. The apartment was so... _Magnus_. 

“Who’s there?” A woman’s voice called out from within, and a warlock stepped out of the bedroom. She had blue skin and fair hair, almost white, and a big smile spread across her face when she saw Magnus.

“Magnus!” She cried out, running to him and engulfed him in a hug. Magnus returned it just as enthusiastically. Alec couldn’t help but wonder what they were to each other.

“Catarina,” Magnus said, and Alec wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, but his voice seemed to shake ever so slightly. “It’s so good to see you.”

Alec suddenly felt like he was intruding, and wondered if Magnus would mind if he left the room.

“And it’s good to see you not be a statue,” Catarina replied, and pulled away. She turned to Alec, curiosity in her eyes. “So, he’s the one?”

“Yes,” Magnus said, soft but firm.

Catarina nodded, her eyes still on Alec. “A shadowhunter. Who would’ve thought?. What’s your name?”

Alec cleared his throat and answered, awkwardly, “Alexander. Alexander Lightwood.”

Catarina raised her eyebrows and looked at Magnus when she heard ‘Lightwood’. Magnus only smiled and shrugged, as if to say, _What can I say?_

“Okay then,” Catarina looked from Magnus to Alec, giving him a polite smile. “I’ll leave you to it.”

She made to leave, but then stopped at the door and turned to Magnus. “You owe me, by the way. I’ve been cleaning your apartment for the last hundred years.”

Magnus grinned. “Sure, dear.”

Catarina smiled at him, and left. Alec waited until her footsteps were gone and then turned to Magnus.

“How long have you been a statue?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Magnus replied, shrugging. He flopped on to a couch. “I lost count. It’s more than a century for sure.”

Alec joined Magnus on the couch, and tentatively took his hand. “You seem to be pretty acquainted with the present times, though.”

“I am.” Magnus sighed. “I could see and hear everything, Alexander.”

There was a silence, during which Alec gave Magnus’s hand a comforting squeeze. He couldn’t imagine it, being frozen for a hundred years, being able to see and hear the world move on, and not being able to do anything but wait for the one person who would free you.

“Was it hard?” Alec asked at last, “Seeing the world change?”

“It was _terrible_ ,” Magnus replied and chuckled. “I think, the hardest part of it all was seeing the stars go out. Back in my day, the night sky was covered in them and now,” he shrugged. “You can hardly see them.”

“Would you like to see them now?” Alec asked, an idea rapidly forming in his head. Magnus looked at him with mild surprise.

“Yes,” he said slowly. “I’d like to.”

Alec smiled at him. “Come on, then.”

 

Alec had heard somewhere that the World Trade Center’s observation deck had one of the best views of New York. So that’s where they were now, squeezed into the elevator. Alec had asked Magnus to cast a glamour on them both, just in case.

Once they stepped on to the deck, Magnus looked upwards, and looked disappointed when he could only make out a few stars among the inky black sky.

“Magnus,” Alec said gently, reaching out to tip Magnus head downwards, “look down. _The stars have come to the ground_.”

Magnus took in a sharp breath when he saw the sight in front of him. Alec had seen New York at night many times before, but this was Magnus’s first time, and Alec couldn’t help but smile at his reaction.

“This-“ Magnus went over to the railing, placing his arms on it, and taking in the sight before him. Alec moved to stand beside him. “Oh, this is beautiful.”

The words rode out on an exhale, and Magnus’s eyes shone as he took in all of New York’s lights, the buildings lit up like Christmas trees, the roads looking like rivers of golden light.

“If someone had told me that one day we would walk among the stars, I would’ve laughed it off,” Magnus continued.

“It _is_ strange,” Alec admitted, “That we walk among the stars, and yet we don’t realise it.”

Magnus nodded beside him, and they elapsed into a comfortable silence, looking at the view below them. Soon enough, Alec cleared his throat and looked side ways at Magnus.

“Would this be a perfectly good time for a first kiss?” He asked shyly. Magnus laughed, and for a moment Alec was afraid he had done something wrong.

“You really _are_ foxy, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus said instead, making Alec feel slightly embarrassed, but all that was forgotten when Magnus slid a hand behind Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Everything else fell away, and Alec lost himself in the feeling of Magnus’s lips against his. The kiss was everything he had imagined and more. Magnus’s lips were warm, and soft but firm, and they fit perfectly against Alec’s. Alec raised his hand, placing it on Magnus’s cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his fingers. He sighed into the kiss, hoping it would last forever, but it ended too soon when Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead against Alec’s.

“Let me guess,” Magnus said when Alec didn’t speak up, his voice low. “You want a second kiss?”

“What do you think?” Alec whispered. Magnus chuckled, and leaned in once more, closing the gap between them.

And they kissed the night away, unseen by the rest of the world.


End file.
